


The Goddess Falls

by whomsteveritmayconcern



Series: 100 Drabbles Challenge (Homestuck) [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bleeding Out Slowly, Dying alone, Gen, Heavy Angst, Last Thoughts, POV Vriska Serket, Regret, slight canon divergance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomsteveritmayconcern/pseuds/whomsteveritmayconcern
Summary: And it was then that the image began to darken around the edges, until there was nothing that remained.(100 Drabbles Challenge--Death)





	The Goddess Falls

She had actually done it.

 

Vriska laid there, awkwardly, pinned to the ground by the blade of the person she had trusted most in the world.

 

Terezi, too, had been shell-shocked.

 

Vriska couldn't tell if her once-ally had even shed a tear before leaking her there, alone, planted in the ground like a butterfly on display.

 

  
It felt odd, the blade warm in her chest as cerulean seeped through the fabric of her shirt and rapidly cooled, which made her shiver.

 

 

She couldn't move.

 

 

She'd always suspected that she'd die on a battlefield somewhere, never alone. Never like this.

 

 

A bell seemed to chime in the distance as she closed her eyes, unwilling to force another breath from her broken body.

 

**_Just._ **


End file.
